The Kidnapping
by Disney101
Summary: This is how I imagined what happened when Kendra's parents were kidnapped! I know that this might not of happen, because the final book hasn't come out yet. Anyway R&R PLEASE! ENJOY! If you people enjoy it I may make it a two shot or something!


**Hi this is a one-shot, maybe a two shot later on. It tells us what happened when Kendra & Seth's parents were kidnapped. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Oh and I haven't read the books in a while, but I got these names off Wiki (not the most trust worthy.) These characters are supposedly the real names and not made up... I hope that's right.... ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Outside the night was stormy and a terrifying pitch black, all except for the little lamp light on the side of the rode which was dying away to a dim eerie glow. Standing in the deep shadows of the dark was an agent, young and beautiful. Her complexion was of perfect beauty, yet her eyes showed she was not as young as she looked. Theyheld the knowledge of the world that only an ancient being would behold.

She was Torina Barker, smiling an evil grin as she looked upon the house that she was targeting. If all went well she would have two new guests in her lovely home tonight.

Hissing angrily, she remembered her last guest. It had involved Kendra Soreson, that horrible little girl that had been the cause of Torina's punishment from the Sphinx. How the girl had escaped Torina didn't know. Her master had said that the one that had escaped through a window was a fake.

Torina shook her head, now was not the time to be angry. Now she must think of the future and how she would slowly earn back her master's trust. Failure in this mission was not an option. The Sphinx had been kind enough to send along two of his useless henchmen, Darius and Nanora. Those useless buffoons were trailing along behind. Suddenly the vibrating of her phone awakened her from her trance.

Looking at the caller I.D. she saw it was the Sphinx.

"Hello." She answered, the tone of her voice clearly showing the respect she held for the Sphinx.

"Torina, is the bait in the bag yet?" He inquired, his voice was all business.

"Not yet Sphinx, but soon."

"Torina, my patience is running thin.. Hurry it up. And _do not_ dissapoint me." He said, voice becoming more deadly by the word.

"Yes great Sphinx. I won't" Her voice quavered with fear. The line went dead and Torina snapped the cell shut. Darius and Nanora stood right behind her waiting for orders.

They knew that Torina wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they messed up. For them as well, failure was not an option. Torina spun around quickly, her hair barely missing both of them.

"I trust you both know the plans, as well as your rolls in this." She said, threatening them to say they didn't know either. Both nodded there heads. She gave them a sick smile. "Then let the games begin. Get to your posts NOW." With those 'wonderful' words of encouragement. The three of them leaped into action.

Darius went to hide in the bushes, in order to give Torina any back up she needed. However he was almost confident that it wasn't she that needed back up, but the unfornutate people who would soon be in her grasps.

Nanora sprinted around the back. Once the targets were in the car, she would go inside and gather anything she thought was information that was needed. Then she had to set in a bomb. Blowing up the house and erasing all evidence of them being there was necessary. This was all in order so that they would not be tracked in any means.

_DING DONG!_ The loud sound rang through the house, causing Scott to spring up and out of bed.

"Jeez, Marla do you know what time it is? Why is someone knocking on our door? It can't be past five in the morning..." he said groaning as he headed down stairs. Marla sat up, feeling tired, but deciding that if someone was knocking on their door then it was time to get up. This probably wasn't a good idea, but a feeling deep in her gut told her she could become closer to a lost loved one if she answered this door. Scott seemed to believe the same. Marla's warm feet hit the cold floor jolting her awake. She quickly followed Scott downstairs.

Arriving just in time to see him open the door up to a woman who looked like a runaway model. She had long black hair, paired with a perfect body. Then she also noticed the sky in the background, whichwas pitch black. It was definitely not a normal time to be waking people up. So why would this gorgeous lady be outside their house so late. Maybe she needed help.

Sensing something was off, Marla rushed to her husbands side. "Umm, hello. May I ask why you are knocking on our door well past midnight?" Scott asked, slowly, just as shocked as his wife.

"You're coming with me right this second." Torina said. Her voice was sharp and it wasn't a plea or something like that. It was an order. The couple went rigid, who was this women.

"I don't we'll do any such thing. We are going to close this door now, and go back to bed. Maybe even call the police if you don't get off this porch right now." Marla said, shaking with fear, yet meaning every word of it. Scott nodded in agreement. The couple silentexchanged nervous and panic-filled glances, feeling Torina's horrible icy glare lay itself on them, as if examining them.

Torina's wicked laugh shook the air. "Oh but I didn't give you that choice now did I? Darius be a dear and come out." She said, her voice was joyful. This was going to be so fun. She loved toying with her victims, knowing they had no chance of escaping.

Darius had a strong build. He was muscular and his eyes were sharp. To anyone he would be a scary guy. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Soreson. Don't make me hurt you now, all you have to do is come outside and follow Torina here. And nobody will get hurt." He said, voice gruff and strict. The look in his eye was trying to dare them to say no to him. He smiled at them with an evil grin.

"Hey now, look here this is becoming a bucket load of trouble. Why don't you two just leave us alone. We won't even call the police if you leave now." Scott said, he was now getting angry and protective. What was going on; were they going to hurt Marla?

Darius sighed; he hated this part of the plan. It was too movie like. "Alright, but are you sure you want to risk Kendra's life?" He said giving them a toothy grin, as Torina nodded in agreement.

"You are her parents, are you not? I read in books that parents will do anything for there children." Torina said, looking at them as if their actions were going against everything she had learned.

Both Scott and Marla stiffened. The looks on their faces told Torina they didn't believe she was alive. It was a look of pain and misery after loosing a child.

"You mean you don't know she's not dead? What type of kids are you?You both are the son and daughter of powerful people. The Soresons and Larsens am I correct? You people should know enough to know she's not dead." Torina said, looking at them with suspicous eyes.

"Our daughter can't be alive. We saw her body. What do you know about our parents? All they did or do in their spare time is eat oatmeal and go on walks in gardens." Scott said, eyes were furious now. How dare these people talk about Kendra?

Her eyes had widened with disbelief, but she quickly composed herself.

"Well, looks like your parents have been naughty. Now haven't they?" She said looking at Darius in the eye. "Play the recording I gave you." She ordered. Giving out a gruff sigh as an answer he pulled out a little machine. Pressing the button someones voice filled the air around them.

_"What are you going to do with me? Who are you? I think kidnapper probably nails it."_

Then the recording thing went silent. The couple gasped when they heard their precious Kendra's voice. She was alive, and she had been kidnapped.

"But... how is she alive?" Marla stuttered, feeling as if she had just seen a ghost. _Heard_ one to be exact.

Torina crackled an evil laugh. "If you come with me I will spare Kendra's life and you'll get your answers. My boss needs you for certain reasons that I cannot reveal to you unless you come with us. I am not giving you a choice in this, I'm simply giving you the chance to come willingly. However my patience is coming to an end, if you don't answer me in soon we shall simply go with force." Torina said, looking at them intent on an answer.

Scott looked at Marla. They both wished to save and see their child again. They were going to accept. Scott turned to face Torina, he nodded his consent. With a flash of triumph springing through her eyes Torina turned around giving a single nod to Darius, who immedietaley sprang into action.

Grabbing roughly at Scott he began to escort the captives to the black Mercedes that awaited them. Marla followed behind holding their coats and shoes. She looked longingly at the house behind them. Half wishing they hadn't gotten out of bed, half happy to know that Kendra was alive.

Scott was roughly shoved into the car, then Darius slid in dragging Marla with him. They sat uncomfortably as Darius looked weirdly at both of them. When Torina slid into the car she seemed to be waiting for something. Llooking into the review mirror she smirked at them. All had gone according to plan. Then Darius let out a guffaw of laughter.

"Torina, it's true. These people know nothing about us or what their parents really did. They don't even know their own children's powers." He said chuckling as he said this. Marla stiffened, why was Seth in this now too? He hadn't been kidnapped had he? And what did they mean, what her parents really did? They were both travel agents, who happened to have to travel around the world a lot to talk to clients.

"Are you sure? Check again, these people could be good at making you believe something." Torina said sharply, staring at them suspiciously.

"Relax, I already did they can't have tricked me. I read their minds. Nothing on it even begins to talk about people like us." He said smirking. Scott stiffened, read their minds! These people were definitely psychotic. There was no such thing as mind reading. Marla scooted over as much as she could, away from Darius. Who only chuckled at this response.

She looked nervously at the neigh boors house, hoping the bad guys wouldn't harm them in any way. Torina and her goons didn't look like they would have a strand of guilt if they killed anybody. Scott was looking at Marla, his expression clearly showed concern for her. He knew Marla and how delicate she could be, what would these people do to her. Little did he know that when Marla met his eyes she was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly the passenger seat opened. A lady slipped in. To the couple's surprise she held their navy blue duffel bag. It was packed full with stuff. When she noticed at them a mischievous grin spread on her face.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. Mr. and Mrs. Soreson. What a pleasure it is to meet you. I hope all is well on this night of yours." She said, ending with a small tease. Marla looked down asScott looked out the window. Nanora gave out a small snort of laughter. "Darius filled me in on everything, this is just disappointing. These people are clueless. Oh, Torina I got stuff for our people to look over. And I set that thing up. It will go off whenever your ready." She said, reporting in her part of the task. As soon as Torina gave a curt nod in response Nanora whirled back around to face Scott and Marla.

"Buckle up, you guys. This is going to be a bumpy road." She said, becoming an example and buckling herself. As soon as they were all buckled in Torina hit the gas petal and they began to back out of the driveway.

Then just as they had pulled out of the drive way Nanora pulled out a small cube with a button on it. Looking through the review mirror they saw that her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Marla and Scott looked away again.

They both looked behind them as they began to drive away from their small cozy blue house. Then there was a click...BAM! The house blew up in a a blast of fire. Pieces of it flying everywhere, car alarms going off, lights turning on in houses. However none of them saw the black car slither out of sight.

Scott and Marla looked and even jumped with surprise as the house blew. It took them a few seconds to realize what had just happened. Tears gathered in Marla's eyes. Scott's face became red with fury. But there was nothing they could do, they were now leaving it behind. And they couldn't go back in time to change things.

When they at last reached the highway Torina's phone started to buzz.

"Hello." She said, her sassy voice was gone. This voice was of pure respect and loyalty.

"Torina is the bait in the bag?" The Sphinx asked,getting straight to business. Torina visibly smirked proudly.

"Of course it is Sphinx, but get this they don't know anything about us. Nanora also has the stuff we think might hold important information." She stated, her voice was confident and proud. She was of course proud that she had succeeded.

"Good, however Torina your pride is a little to tall for this. Capturing humans is a small feat." The Sphinx replied, strictly. He was clearly not amused with Torina's ever so high pride. This deflated Torina's bubble a bit, also since it was on speaker phone, sent Darius and Nanora into silent giggling fits.

"Very well Sphinx." Torina said quietly. No longer was she radiating with pride, everyone had a feeling she was back to "normal", but then again Scott and Marla thought none of this was normal.

"Good bye Torina." The Sphinx said his voice curt and then the there was a click and he hung up.

Torina snapped the phone shut, leaving no room for comment, making an uncomfortable silence fill the car.

"So I'm guessing you guys want to know who I am? And who we are?" Torina said, breaking the silence after a while. Marla, who had been looking out at the passing scenery looked at Torina through the rear view mirror. She only nodded her head.

"Well I guess we can start with the fact that Darius, Nanora, and I aren't human." Torina said simply, Scott stiffened, clearly believing this was a sign that they were crazy, while Marla only tried to scoot farther away from everyone. Torina noticed this, but made no mention of it. She only sighed impatiently. These people were the types that didn't believe easily.

"You know fairies, dragons, zombies and all that type of stuff. Well those things aren't fairy tales. Those things are real..."

This was going to be a long car ride...

* * *

**YAY I finished! It should totally be good now I mean _frankiegirl61 _beta'd the shit out of this and now she's really proud but still thinks it needs work but doesnt know the best way to fix it best. So review with your feedback! I hope everyone enjoyed, and since the book hasn't come out yet we don't really know what happened. This is an AU and the way I believe things happened. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Review=me wishing you a happy holidays!!!! (I'll do it anyways.)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, and remember if you don't review all you'll get is a shoe!!!!! JK JK JK:):P **


End file.
